Memories
by avrovulcan
Summary: Napoleon meets an old friend and gets more than he bargained for. Originally written for Song Story challenge on LJ.


She caught his eye as she sat on a bench in Central Park, the morning sun shone on her like a spotlight as she read her book, seemingly oblivious to the world going by.

Something about the woman pulled at Napoleon's mind. As he watched her discreetly from where he was leaning against a tree, she absentmindedly twirled a lock of hair around her finger, which stirred up memories he'd long locked away.

She was a girl he knew somewhere, from another life, another time.

It was a full ten minutes before he made up his mind to approach this woman, he knew meeting her again after all these years would stir up painful memories and feelings he'd long ago buried, though they were not altogether forgotten.

"Louise?"

The brunette looked up from her novel, shielding her eyes from the brightness of the day as she glanced up at the dark stranger. Puzzlement followed by a flash of recognition crossed her pretty oval face; her green eyes sparkled with delight as she smiled and made room for him to sit next to her.

"Napoleon?"

"Yes, the one and only," he grinned, "I never thought I'd see you again, what brings you to New York?"

"Business I'm afraid, I have to collect something, but first I thought I'd enjoy the sun this morning as I've got a few hours to kill. How about you, what are you doing now?"

"I work for an international insurance agency based here in New York."

It had been over twelve years since he'd last seen Louise Marshall. She was the best friend of his late wife, Marie, who'd tragically died a year after they'd married.

The death had affected Napoleon badly and he'd struggled to come to terms with it. Louise had also felt the loss deeply and they'd supported each other through the long months that followed. There was no sexual relationship between them, it was more of a brotherly and sisterly love they shared, she was after all his wife's best friend and it wouldn't have felt right.

Finally finding it too painful to continue living in Kansas* he joined the army and served in Korea under Colonel Morgan.** from there he was recruited to UNCLE.

He could remember the day he said goodbye to Louise, the way she hugged him before he boarded the train and how she stood on the platform until he could no longer see her. Finding her again brought back the flood of feelings and memories he'd fought so hard to keep at bay.

"I was on my way to the café; would you like to join me?" Napoleon asked.

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you."

Together they strolled along the path to the café, found a table in the corner and ordered drinks. They chatted easily about what they'd done since they'd parted all those years ago, well Louise did, Napoleon told his own version of events, keeping the horrors of Korea to a minimum and avoiding the fact he was an UNCLE agent, though he did mention about some of the countries he'd visited working 'as an international insurance agent'.

After about half an hour Napoleon felt something was not quite right, he felt woozy and all his instincts were screaming at him that he should get away from this woman. His muddled brain began to register he'd been drugged, but he couldn't believe Louise was connected with THRUSH. It just couldn't be possible.

"Why?" he managed to get out.

"Why? You know why, you killed my best friend, if she'd never met you she'd still be here," she growled out.

Her tone of voice and posture would give Illya a run for his money Napoleon fuzzily thought and almost laughed at the image of them arguing together. Louise saw the fleeting smile and lashed out at him, her actions fuelled by the anger she'd built up over all these years; before her hand connected with his face, he caught it in his and held it firmly.

"You think that's funny? I loved her, I'd known her a hell of a lot longer than you had and you took her away from me. I HATE YOU."

"Not as much as I hated myself," he replied sadly.

"I've spent the last three years tacking you down, I had some help from an organization I think you know quite well."

"THRUSH?"

"Yes, I know all about you, Napoleon Solo. I know you don't work for an insurance company, but for the U.N.C.L.E, and though I don't work for THRUSH, we had a mutual agreement, they would find you and I was to kill you with this drug," she showed him the vial, "you're lucky I'm not a cold blooded killer, you've got a chance to survive, which is more than Marie had."

Louise placed the half full container on the table, "if you receive the antidote within an hour, you'll survive. I suggest you call in some help because I don't think you'll manage on your own," she rose from the table and kissed him on the forehead, "Goodbye Napoleon, I hope never to see you again."

Solo watched as she left the small café, his mind a whirl, had he done wrong by leaving her? She obviously hadn't coped with Marie's death as much as he'd thought and it had made her a bitter woman, finally driving her to her version of revenge. He mentally shook himself from his stupor, he'd an hour to get the drug analysed and an antidote administered. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his pen communicator.

"Open channel D. Kuryakin please."

"Kuryakin here."

"Illya I need your help, and quickly…."

Briefly he gave his partner details of where he was and his encounter. Within fifteen minutes he was enduring the Russians manic driving as he was brought to UNCLE HQ. Illya supported him as they made their way through the steel corridors to Medical, as Napoleon was finding it difficult to walk; his limbs seemed to be dead weights and by the time he lay down on the bed, he was struggling to breathe.

Illya gave the vial to a nurse and she hurried away to the labs with it, while the doctor worked around his patient. Minutes ticked by and Solo deteriorated, because they didn't know what the drug was, the medics couldn't do much except try to make him as comfortable as possible. He was so still and unresponsive, the monitors attached to him were the only things that gave any evidence he was alive.

Just as he lost consciousness and stopped breathing, the nurse came running in with the antidote. Another nurse was bagging Napoleon to keep air going into his lungs as the antidote was injected into his arm. They all held their breath as they waited to see if they had been in time.

"Come on Napoleon, breathe or I will kill you myself if you do not." Illya said in frustration after a few minutes, as nothing seemed to be happening.

Solo then took in a shuddering breath and coughed and everyone in the room sighed with relief, it had been a very close call, but yet again the 'Solo Luck' had won out.

"Would that not be a waste of your talents?" A voiced rasped from the bed.

"Nice of you to join us," Kuryakin smiled, "makes a change from Angelique trying to kill you. Who was that woman anyway? You never did say."

"Just a girl I knew somewhere."

*To Trap a Spy

** Secret Sceptre


End file.
